


roses

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vansh comes home late, he makes it up to Riddhima by showering her with flowers.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 5





	roses

tick tock

tick tock

It was 11:47 p.m.

tick tock

tick tock

Vansh still hadn't arrived.

No phone call.

No text messages.

Absolutely no information as to where he was, or why he was so late.

Riddhima threw her phone onto the vanity table.

What was the point of having a phone if he wasn't going to use it?

She had been just about ready to turn in for the night, when the door swung open.

_ Thud thud thud _

She stood up.

Vansh walked in.

Eyes met.

Something connected.

Neither really knew what.

There were flowers in his hand.

A bouquet of roses to be precise.

It was sweet.

“Tum abhi tak soyi nayi.”

She took the flowers from him, and walked to the side table.

“Tumhe isse kya? Tumhe toh apne kaam se matlab hai na.”

She unlooped the string on the bouquet, and laid the open flowers on the table.

The door closed behind her.

The lock clicked into place.

Footsteps approached her.

She didn’t care.

Why should she when he couldn’t be bothered to do the same?

She took out the daisies from the vase.

A woodsy scent travelled towards her.

Ignore.

Ignore.

_ Ignore . _

Vansh picked up a single, fully bloomed rose.

She tried not to notice.

“Did you miss me?” His voice was close.

“No.” She answered, giving more frivolous attention to the flowers.

She froze.

There was something being pressed against her back.

It was soft, and tickled as it moved side to side.

Vansh stepped closer, lowered his head, and dragging the rose down her back, asked, “Bilkul bhi nayi?”

Closing her eyes, Riddhima curled her fingers into a fist.

Not trusting her voice, she shook her head.

A few seconds of silence, were followed by another question.

“Toh mein jaoon?”

Riddhima didn’t immediately reply.

How could she tell him that she hadn’t just missed him, she had  ached  for him. Every morning she awoke without him was akin to her being deprived of her sanity.

She knew she was speaking in the extremes here, and yet, she couldn’t find anything less to be remotely true.

Whatever it was that she had felt in his absence was absolutely intense.

She opened her eyes when she felt him move away.

The thought of Vansh leaving her again seized her.

She spun in her place, and found Vansh to be standing right behind her.

He didn’t go anywhere.

Just another little trick of his to pry the truth out of her.

She avoided meeting his gaze.

The knowing smile on his face would have reddened her cheeks more than they already were.

Gently taking her hand, he led her to their bed.

He had seated them both, but there was something else going on between them.

A conversation that they were both always taking part in, but never actually got to voice.

He might not have asked for it in plain words, and she might have misunderstood him greatly, but Riddhima chose to lay down on the bed.

The room was silent, but it wasn’t unnerving. They were getting used to a comfort that had been quite foreign to them.

Vansh reached out to loop loose strands of hair around her ear.

She smiled when he didn’t stop there.

With a single finger, he continued to trace the edge of her face, stopping only when they reached her lips.

Her breath hitched.

He tapped her bottom lip twice.

His gaze was fixed.

She knew what he wanted.

She closed her eyes, and waited.

Nothing happened.

Something soft fell over her face.

She shivered as the foreign objects made contact with her skin.

Opening her eyes she saw they were rose petals.

She looked curiously at Vansh.

The mischievous smile on his face refused to leave.

Gently moving a petal that had landed on her forehead, Vansh kissed her.

There was another petal on her right cheek.

He moved it, and kissed her there as well.

Riddhima wished a petal had fallen on her lips.

His gaze moved down from her lips to the base of her throat, where another petal laid.

He leaned down, and placed another kiss.

Riddhima gripped the bedsheets, as he placed a kiss a little above her breast. This one seemed to be deliberately slow, and wet.

She gasped when he moved yet further down, and planted kisses on her stomach.

She wondered if any petals had even fallen there.

Her hands found their way to the back of his head.

She wasn’t sure what to do with them, but it just felt right to be connected to him.

Riddhima drew in a sharp breath when Vansh hooked a finger into her petticoat and freed all the extra cloth of her saree.

Before he could go any further with his lips, she lifted his head.

She didn’t know what he was up to, but she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for it just yet.

But his eyes.

His eyes more than enough for her to know that she would be completely safe with him.

Still, Riddhima turned around so that she was laying on her stomach.

Maybe a few moments were what she needed to collect herself.

Whatever plans Riddhima had were put to rest, as Vansh surprised her by tracing her back with his finger.

He moved slow, torturously slow, across every inch of skin that was made available to him.

For the brief moment that he had stopped, Riddhima allowed herself to relax. Breathe as she soaked in the moments that were passing her by.

It was a momentary respite however, as Vansh’s lips met her skin.

Riddhima shivered.

If she thought he was slow before, then she didn’t know how to describe him now.

Each kiss, long.

Each kiss, wet.

Each kiss, hotter than the last.

All Riddhima could do was grip the bedsheet tighter as Vansh worked his way down.

She gasped when he slid his hands across her stomach and pulled her up, bringing her back so that she crashed against his chest.

He didn’t leave room for questions as he peppered kisses down her neck, choosing to stop at one particular spot, and figure out all the little ways he can send tremors down her body..

She placed her hands atop his and they both intertwined their fingers.

They both squeezed their hands tighter.

They both pressed closer to one another.

They both didn’t need words to speak their hearts.

They let their bodies do that for them.


End file.
